Vs. Bulbasaur
Vs. Bulbasaur is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/1/2014. Story The group continues down Route 12, walking along a riverbed with a strong current heading downstream. Sandslash is running up ahead, excited as it runs along the river. Elise: What’s up with Sandslash? Ian: It enjoys being by large sources of water. The water amazes it, after growing up in a desert and seeing it for the first time. Conway: When was that? Ian: When we went to a town filled with water. Conway: Hm. (His gaze drifts off, looking at the river.) Hey, look! The group stops, looking where he was pointing. There was a Slowpoke on the edge of the river, its tail in the water. It seems to have a relaxed face. Elise: What is it? Conway: A Slowpoke. (He pulls out a Pokéball.) A conundrum to evolution. Elise: Why? Conway: The only way that Slowpoke evolves is when a Shellder attaches to its tail. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. And I’m, going to assist! Go, Pokéball! Conway throws the Pokéball, hitting and catching Slowpoke. The Pokéball shakes as Slowpoke tries to break out, but it stops shaking, the Pokéball locked. Conway picks up the Pokéball. Conway: I caught, a Slowpoke! Elise: Uh, not to be rude, but that seemed really easy. Conway: Slowpoke’s are known to be a little slow. The group continues walking, close to the river bed, when Slowpoke releases itself from its Pokéball. His appearance startles the group, and Slowpoke’s location throws Elise off balance, and into the river. She struggles to keep her head above water. Elise: Help! Elise gurgles as water hits her face, the current sucking her down. Ian, serious faced, chooses Squirtle, who lands in the river. It swims up to Elise, helping her hold her head up as they are swept away out of sight. Conway: (Groans) Slowpoke! Slowpoke: (Similar to a yawn.) Slooooow. Ian: What’s wrong with it? Conway: (Sighs) It thinks it just resisted being captured, and now it wants to fight. (He pulls out its Pokéball.) Slowpoke, return. Slowpoke’s expression doesn’t change, as it is returned to its Pokéball. Conway: Now, (He looks around.) Where’s Elise? Ian: (Calmly) She fell into the river. Conway: What?! Ian: Slowpoke knocked her in. Conway: Then what are we standing here for?! We have to do something! Ian: I did. Squirtle’s with her. It’ll keep her head above water until they find a spot where the current is slower, then they’ll get out. We just have to follow the river and we’ll catch up with them. Conway: How can you be so calm?! (Ian turns away, walking down the river.) Ian: You make stupid mistakes if you’re not calm. Conway groans, following after him. End Scene The river’s current has subsided, as Ian inspects the bank, a section wet. Ian: They got out here. (Ian follows the wet path of grass.) And went inland. Conway: Why would they do that if they knew we were coming? Ian: Perhaps someone else found them first, helping them out. Sandslash: Slash! Ian: And Sandslash confirmed it. Ian, Sandslash and Conway walk inland, heading into a forest as they follow the wet trail. Sandslash senses something, stopping. Ian stops as well, as Conway keeps going. Conway: What’s wrong? Ah! Conway trips over a trip wire, as he’s caught in a net, lifted up into the air. Conway: Hey! A net?! Bulbasaur: (Growling) Saur. Ian turns, seeing Bulbasaur standing its ground, growling at them. Bulbasaur then takes off, as Sandslash goes over to the rope, cutting it. Conway yells as he falls, hitting the ground. He rubs his sore bottom, as Ian watches the spot where Bulbasaur was. Ian: What was that? Conway: Bulbasaur. One of the three starter Pokémon, along with Charmander and Squirtle. Ian: It took our trail. The group continues, as they come to a hidden village, with dozens of Pokémon running around. Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgey, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, and Paras roam. In the pond near a cabin, Magikarp and Goldeen splash out. Elise and Squirtle are sitting by the pond, Squirtle excited to see Ian. It runs over, Ian kneeling down and catching its hug. Squirtle: Squirtle! Ian: Hey there, buddy. (Sandslash was happy to see Squirtle too.) Great job. Elise: I knew you’d come. Conway: Elise! Are you alright? Elise: Hm-hph. I’m fine. Melanie helped me after she found us. Melanie, a girl with blue hair, a pink shirt and red overalls comes over. The Pokémon flock to her, all super happy. Melanie: So, you’re Elise’s friends. I’m Melanie. I see that's your Squirtle. Conway: (Blushing) Are all these Pokémon yours? Melanie: (Chuckling) No. All these are wild Pokémon. Most of them I found injured or abandoned, and I provide a safe haven for them to heal. Ian: They all look incredibly happy. Melanie: I do what I can. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur comes over, Tackling Ian, knocking him down. Sandslash and Squirtle react hostilely, forming a wall in front of Ian. Ian gets up, Bulbasaur growling at him. Ian smiles. Ian: This one doesn’t look too happy. Melanie: I’m so sorry! That’s Bulbasaur. He has sorta taken over as guardian of the village. It doesn’t like any outsiders. Ian stands up, a grin on his face. He takes his back pack off, and pulls out a group of bowls. He then releases Charmander and Gastly from their Pokéballs. Charmander: Char! Gastly: Gas! Ian: Lunchtime! Ian gets out Pokémon food, pouring them into the bowls. Ian: If you have more bowls, I can feed these guys as well. Melanie: Oh! Of course! I’ll grab some. Conway: Might as well join. Poliwhirl, Slowpoke! Conway throws his Pokéballs, releasing Poliwhirl and Slowpoke. Poliwhirl: Poli! Slowpoke: Slow. Elise: Uh, right. Clefairy! Oddish! She throws the Pokéballs, releasing Clefairy and Oddish. Clefairy: Fairy! Oddish: Oddish odd! All of the wild Pokémon come and help devour the Pokémon food, except Bulbasaur, who wasn’t going near it. Ian: Come on, Bulbasaur. It’s pretty good. Ian takes a pellet of Pokémon food, eating it. He makes a savoring sound, as if enjoying it. Bulbasaur creeps up, taking a small bite. Its expression becomes pleased, as it starts eating quickly. Ian: There we go. Conway: I didn’t know you could make Pokémon food. Ian: I learned during my travels. Ian pets Bulbasaur, who allows it. Lunchtime ends, as Ian washes the bowls. Bulbasaur comes over, using Vine Whip to help hold a bowl, dipping it in the water. Squirtle comes over, as he sprays the bowls with Water Gun. Ian: Thanks guys. Ian dries the bowls, and puts them away in his bag. The other Pokémon are returned to their Pokéballs, packed up and ready to go. Bulbasaur: Saur! Saur! Ian: Yeah, good to meet you too. Melanie: Uh, Ian, was it? Can I ask a favor of you? Would you take Bulbasaur with you? I know that its potential is limited here, and it really seems to like you. Ian: Sure. A strong Pokémon like Bulbasaur, I’d be honored to have him along. Bulbasaur: Saur! Bulba! Ian: Got it. You want to battle. (Ian pulls out a Pokéball.) Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle squirt! Ian: You want to fight? Know that Grass types are strong against Water types. Charmander would be a better choice. Squirtle: Squirtle! Ian: (Chuckles) Alright, alright. You want a go? Then let’s win it. Squirtle: (Excited) Squirtle! Ian: Go! Water Gun! Squirtle fires a Water Gun, Bulbasaur jumping to the side. It uses Vine Whip, whipping at Squirtle. Squirtle uses Withdraw, taking the attack. However, it starts to take damage. Ian: Grass type move. Repel with Rapid Spin! Squirtle starts spinning rapidly, gliding off the ground towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur retracts its vines, as it charges with a Tackle attack. The two collide, and both are knocked back. Bulbasaur recovers faster, and extends a Vine Whip, hitting Squirtle hard in the chest. Squirtle lands, as Bulbasaur grabs Squirtle, pulling it over. Squirtle looks injured, Bulbasaur smirking. Squirtle opens its eyes, with an evil grin, startling Bulbasaur. Ian: Water Gun! Then Rapid Spin! Squirtle fires Water Gun, knocking Bulbasaur back. Squirtle then uses Rapid Spin, hitting Bulbasaur hard, knocking it onto its side. It tries to get up, though it struggles. Ian: Go! Pokéball! Ian throws a Pokéball, catching Bulbasaur. The Pokéball shakes, Bulbasaur trying to break out. The Pokéball locks, capturing it. Ian: I caught, a Bulbasaur! Squirtle: (Proudly) Squirt, Squirtle! Ian picks up the Pokéball. Ian nods at Melanie, walking off, Sandslash and Squirtle behind them. Elise: Thank you for everything, Melanie. I’ll keep in touch. Elise gives chase to Ian, as does Conway. Main Events *Conway catches a Slowpoke. *Ian catches a Bulbasaur. *Squirtle is revealed to know Rapid Spin. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Melanie Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Charmander (Ian's) *Gastly (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's, new) *Slowpoke (Conway's, new) *Poliwhirl (Conway's) *Clefairy (Elise's) *Oddish (Elise's) *Rattata *Pidgey *Caterpie *Weedle *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Paras *Magikarp *Goldeen Trivia *This is based off the anime episode Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. *This is the first time two main characters catch a Pokémon in the same episode. *This episode is the first to have all owned Pokémon out together. *It's revealed Ian can make Pokémon Food. (Dioga beta (talk) 15:15, August 1, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian